sometimes a Fantasy
by mcdreamyfanatic
Summary: One shot. Based on season 2 when Derek is mad at Mer because she is dating Finn.They miss each other and try to satisfy them selves by self-service ;)


At Meredith's bedroom.

Merdith's POV

I am not having sex with Finn. Though in most of the time of my life I used guys only for sex, until I met Derek, my Mcdreamy. This guy introduced me with the incredible pleasure of lovemaking and now he is with his wife. The sexual tension between us is too hard to handle. I am trying damn hard to make it with Finn but every time I saw Derek I could not think of anyone else. Though this man hurt me as hell. He was secretly married, when his wife showed up he choose her instead of me even after that humiliating begging. And he still has the nerve to call me a whore just because I am dating the hell he thinks he is? I am not getting any sex after that horrible experience with George and tonight I am horny than usual. I know no matter how hot the guys are they are not able to perform as Derek. Because Derek is… well Derek . Screw all those words he said. I am alone in my bed and no one has to know what is in my mind. I opened the drawer and brought out my vibrator. I have to use it very often now because Derek is not with me and no one can replace him. I tried to kick out the thought that right now he might be having some hot sex with his wife. This man can write a book on how to please a woman . I am trying to recall some memories with him when we were together and enjoying sex every chance we got.I removed all of my cloths and laid down to my bed. I started caressing my whole body thinking Derek is touching me with his hand. Then I started squeezing my boobs with one hand and rubbing my clit with another. I closed my eyes in pleasure. I sped up it up and when I was wet enough I slipped my finger inside my vagina. I tried to speed it up but I am no Derek . "oh Derek you are so good when you do that, I need little Shepherd inside me..nowww…right now…" he is so good at it I lost control when he used to do that.I turned on my vibrator and pushed it inside imagining its Derek's little boy. After a few strokes I reached my orgasm. I bit my pillow as Derek's shoulder is not available. And I turned back and spanked myself lightly because Derek used to do that when I am on the top. I opened my eyes I felt alone again. There was not Derek besides me to cuddle me and do all those sexy sweet stuffs after sex.

At Derek's trailer

Derek's POV

She is having sex with Finn. So what? She does not belong to me anymore. Then why it hurts so much? Why the thoughts of her naked in the bed with someone else making me go insane? The sex with Addison is getting worse day by day. I secretly fancy about Meredith and masturbate when Addison is not around. Tonight Addison is not here and I am feeling horny as hell. Meredith is probably at Finn's, enjoying some hot sex with her new boyfriend. This picture is making me mad, absolutely mad. Why did not she understand I said those things to her because I cannot stand her with anyone else. I know I am mean, irrational and all that but still I cannot help it. I turned on my laptop and opened the hidden folder where I kept some sassy pictures of Meredith and me. Ohh god that one is from the night when we tried light bondage. At first go , Mer tied me up with a scurf and rid on me. God that was a night. I started fondling my littleman. And that was from the night when we played teacher-student. I felt my erection is uncontrollable now. I threw away my trouser and rub some gel on my penis thinking it is Meredith's wetness.I jumped to another folder where I kept an audio file in which I recorded the noise Meredith and I made while sex. I increased the volume. Meredith is loud and noisy and not like those pornstars. Its natural , she cannot control when I am on action. I started stroking hard and moaning her name. Meredith told me I am the best moaner she has ever met. Eventually I come and when I opened my eyes I felt empty because I am not inside Meredith in real. She should have given me a hickey and grabbed my ass by now if she was here.


End file.
